Sur le quai
by Llia24
Summary: Il est là, dans cette gare, il attend. Il ne sait même pas s'il devrait y être. Mais pourtant, il veut encore espérer.


Hello tout le monde ! Au cas où certains s'en soucierai (mais j'en doute, je n'ai pas la prétention d'être célèbre) je suis encore vivante ! Et même que je vous ramène un OS ! Le brouillon a été écrit en une vingtaine de minutes, dans le train. D'où le sujet. On trouve l'inspiration où l'on peut.

Bref, je vous laisse ça à lire. Ca a pas la prétention d'être du grand art, juste de vous divertir.

* * *

Il n'avait rien à faire là. C'était évident. En plus, il était en avance. Son train n'arrivait pas avant au moins une heure. Alors quoi ? Quel intérêt il avait à être là, maintenant, à cette heure ?

Aucun.

Ou plutôt, si. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. De se dire que non, il ne l'avait pas oublié, que oui, il avait toujours une place à ses côté et qu'un an, au final, ce n'était pas si long.

Alors il attendait. Il attendait un train qui, si ça se trouve, serait en retard. Retarderai leurs retrouvailles. L'éloignerai un peu plus, même.

Non !

Non il ne devait pas penser à ça ! Ils allaient se revoir et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Comme avant qu'il parte. Comme il y a un an.

Mais pourtant, et si …

Non, tais-toi ! 'Et si' rien du tout ! Tout irai bien. Il n'y avait pas de raisons … Tout irai bien.

Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?

Attendre ?

Oui, attendre. Attendre que ce putain de train veuille bien se pointer.

Ah ! Ca y est, il l'entend. Le bruit assourdissant de la locomotive, du train qui pénètre en gare. Puis le défilé des wagons et, enfin, l'immobilisation.

Une heure d'attente dans toute une vie, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Rien. Une goutte d'eau dans l'océan, un grain de sable sur une plage.

Il se lève, s'avance. Regarde le flot des passagers descendre de la machine? Sera-t-il là ? Oui. Oui il le faut. S'il n'est pas là, à quoi ça rime, tout ça ? L'attente, l'angoisse ? A quoi bon s'il ne vient pas ?

Ça y est le voilà ! Il le voit. Il le regarde descendre les marches, sa valise à la main. Il a envie de se précipiter, de la lui prendre des mains, de l'aider. Comme avant. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si un an ne s'était pas écroulé. Mais il n'ose pas. Pas tout de suite. Le doute encore. Les 'et si' incessants.

Il le regarde balayer la foule des yeux, voit son regard s'arrêter sur lui, ses lèvres lui sourire avant qu'il ne commence à s'avancer.

Il est toujours aussi beau. Ses épais cheveux châtains toujours impeccablement coiffés. Ses deux grands yeux gris-bleus dans lesquels il aime tant se perdre. Sa silhouette élancée. Son sens de la mode à toute épreuve, et ses habit toujours parfait, même si il sort d'un voyage en train de plusieurs heures. Un en an, il n'a pas changé d'un poil. Il a peut-être un peu grandit mais c'est tout.

Ça y est, il est devant lui. Face à face. Le moment de vérité, comme on dit. Un an de silence. Un an sans se voir, sans se toucher, sans se parler. Un an.

Il est proche, tellement proche. Et pourtant peut-être pas encore assez.

Presque mécaniquement, son regard est attiré par ses lèvres. Elles sont là, devant lui. Roses, pleines, offertes et tellement tentantes. A sa porté.

Mais non, il ne doit pas penser à ça ! Pas maintenant ! Se retenir, attendre encore un peu. Attendre d'être sûr. Sûr qu'il veille encore de lui.

Il n'a pas bougé. Il ne bouge pas. L'autre fait encore un pas, entoure son corps de ses bras, le sert contre lui. « Tu m'as manqué. Tu m'as tellement manqué, Seb ! »

C'était la seule chose dont il avait besoin. Il se penche doucement, pose enfin -enfin !- ses lèvres sur les siennes, les capture dans un baiser passionné qui a un goût de nostalgie. Un peu comme si c'était la première fois. Et un peu, aussi, comme s'il n'était jamais partit.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Kurt. Terriblement. »

_Ne pars plus, je t'en pris ! Reste avec moi, pour toujours. Ne me laisse plus seul, plus jamais ! Je t'aime bordel. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. _

Il sera toujours temps de lui dire plus tard. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui importe, c'est qu'il est là, avec lui. Ils sont ensemble. Il veut juste profiter de son corps contre le sien, de l'odeur de son shampoing qui emplit ses narines, de son souffle chaud dans son cou. De lui, tout simplement.

« Seb ?

- Hum ?

- Je t'aime. »

* * *

Voilà c'est fini ! Un Kurtbastian (on ne change ni la bonnes habitude, ni une équipe qui gagne !) tout mignon et légèrement guimauve tout beau tout chaud pour vous. Et n'oubliez pas que si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me dire dessus (même si vous avez pas aimé hein !) le cadre blanc (et non plus le bouton bleu ! Je suis choquée !) est toujours là en dessous pour vous permettre de donner votre avis.

A la prochaine les gens !


End file.
